<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All The Trends by ivyraine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135771">All The Trends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyraine/pseuds/ivyraine'>ivyraine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Quarantine, Silly, Texting, Tik Tok, one shots, soft, this fic is never ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:55:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyraine/pseuds/ivyraine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>during quarantine, jaime downloads tik tok... </p><p>just a silly collection of all the trends jaime pranks his oblivious-to-tiktok-girlfriend, brienne.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. There’s Water Coming Out of the Bathroom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is just a silly thing i thought of and will update when an idea strikes a me. or when it’s 3am and i’m scrolling on tik tok lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Ever since Jaime downloaded TikTok, he found himself losing time. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He would get lost in the app to the point where some guy would pop up on his for you page and tell him to grab a snack, take a bathroom break or maybe have a nap. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But he couldn’t help it. It made quarantine bearable since being locked up inside. And it also made it <em>so </em>much more fun. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>TikTok gave him the means to mess with Brienne. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaime’s heart couldn’t help but melt whenever the mushy boyfriend/girlfriend challenges scrolled onto his page. It was the only time he wished Brienne had downloaded the app so she could do some of them on him. But when Jaime first showed her the ropes to TikTok, Brienne had no interest. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Where Jaime would crack up at the random shit that popped up on his phone, Brienne would just blink.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaime didn’t blame her. It wasn’t for everyone and she didn’t inhibit him for hopping on the trend that every twenty something year old was into. She was supportive of his new hobby... usually. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But it was times like this that Jaime was glad she hated the app. Because then he could record things like this.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaime set his phone on the ledge of the window in the hallway that held both the bedroom and the bathroom and pressed record.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Brienne!” he yelled, making sure he sounded concerned. “Brienne! There’s water coming out of the bathroom!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaime quietly snickered to himself.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“<em>What?</em>” Brienne panicked from the living room. “What do you mean?” He heard the floorboards creak as she stood up from the couch. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Just come here!” Jaime said. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then footsteps. “I swear Jaime, if you clogged the toilet again.” She muttered. “I <em>just—“</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“<em>I didn’t!</em>” Jaime squeaked, embarrassed and winced as he glanced back at his recording video. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Brienne strolled into the hallway with a disapproving look on her face. Her blonde, fluffy hair was wrapped in a messy bun and she was wearing Jaime’s KLU sweatshirt and his favorite pair of her velvet blue sleep shorts. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She crossed her arms and then looked down.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Three cups of water that were filled to the brink were trailing out of the bathroom. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaime burst out laughing at the cute scowl that was spread across Brienne’s face. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Seeeeee,” Jaime said, smiling proudly and pointing to the cups, “Water is coming out of the bathroom!”  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Brienne scoffed, threw up her arms in the air, and stopped back into the living room, “I swear to the <em>Seven</em>, Jaime Lannister! <em>I hate that freaking app</em>!” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Call of Duty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaime tricks Brienne into loving Call of Duty.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>warning: this is SUPER fluffy<br/>read at your own risk</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>When Jaime tried to get Brienne into X-Box, he had a plan. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As soon as he saw the TikTok trend of girlfriends crawling into their boyfriends laps as they stayed mesmerized to their TV screens with a controller in their hand, Jaime <em>desperately</em> wanted Brienne to do it to him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But Brienne didn’t play X-Box nor did she have TikTok so his dream quickly crumbled. But he didn’t let it stop him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>If Brienne wouldn’t crawl into his lap, he would just have to crawl into hers.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>So to make sure that would happen, Jaime took an entire Saturday to teach Brienne how to play <em>Call of Duty. </em>It was a long shot if she would even end up liking the game but Jaime could play the long haul. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After eight hours, Brienne conceded to the game and spent the rest of the night basically ignoring Jaime but looking adorable with the headset tangled in her blonde hair so Jaime didn’t mind.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Plus now that she liked the game, that meant he could get the video he was so desperate for. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Brienne,” Jaime wined, feigning annoyance.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He had already set up his recording with his phone hidden behind a book with the entire view of the living room. He made sure the lens caught Brienne sitting with her back against the couch with a controller in her hand and her attention focused on firing her gun. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He watched from the kitchen as she cursed at the screen, “Jaime?” She asked, echoing his tone. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaime bit back a grin, “When are you going to be done?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Brienne didn’t take her pretty eyes off her mission, “Soon.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaime tapped the counter twice, wasting time before he could pounce. When he was sure she was back in the zone and wouldn’t notice his movements, Jaime twirled around the kitchen and, as causally as he could, tiptoed to his girlfriend. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When he approached her, Jaime held back a giggle as he grabbed the controller that both her hands gripped and carefully brought them high enough that he could duck under them. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Jaime...” She started, but didn’t drop her focus. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As she kept violently pressing down on the buttons of the controller, Jaime quickly wrapped his arms around her shoulders.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Jaime, what are you—“ </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then he crawled into her lap, dropping his body weight onto her wonderful thick thighs as he brought his legs to fold around her waist. He linked his ankles together behind her back as he buried his face into the crook of her neck, rubbing his cheek on the soft cotton of her blue sweatshirt. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He realized he was half in her lap and half leaning off the couch. But he knew Brienne wouldn’t let him fall. She was strong enough to hold his weight. It was one of the many things he adored about her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“<em>Jaime</em>,” she breathed out fondly, squirming underneath him but making no move to force him to stand up, “What are you doing?” He could still hear her crushing the buttons on the controller. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I love you.” He said, simply, squeezing her tighter. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Brienne sighed softly into his ear and it sent a shiver down his spine. Then he felt her lean forward which forced him to lean backward and soon her arms enveloped around him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>It worked! </em>Jaime thought. He snuck a quick peek at his hidden phone behind the book, grinning happily. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Your such a simp, Jaime.” She teased, her grip on him tightening. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You still love me.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Of course, I do.” She said, as she soothingly slid her hands up and down Jaime’s back. He could hear the slight smile in her voice and could see it clear as day in his mind.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Once again, Jaime had TikTok to be thankful for. </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(also if anyone has suggestions of which trend they want jaime to do, pls comment! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Gotta Go My Own Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaime tries to break up with Brienne.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>pretend this is an iphone screen please</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">&lt;&lt; i gotta say what's on my mind</span>
  <span class="s2">☹️</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">
    
    <em>sex partner &gt;&gt; Jaime you know I’m in a meeting.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">&lt;&lt; something about us doesn’t seem right these days </span>
  <span class="s2">🤷🏼</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">sex partner &gt;&gt; Huh?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">&lt;&lt; life keeps getting in the way </span>
  <span class="s2">😩</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">sex partner &gt;&gt; Are you complaining about corona again?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">&lt;&lt; whenever we try somehow the plan is always rearranged </span>
  <span class="s2">😔</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">
    
    <em>sex partner &gt;&gt; If this is about the cancelled trip to Dorne again, I swear Jaime Lannister</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">
      
    </span>
    <span class="s3">sex partner &gt;&gt; I’m in a meeting. We’ll talk more when it’s over please.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">&lt;&lt; it’s so hard to say</span>
  <span class="s2">😬</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <em><span class="s3">sex partner &gt;&gt;</span> <span class="s3">You complain about it all the time.</span></em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">&lt;&lt; but ive got to do what's best for me</span>
  <span class="s2">😢</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">
    
    <em>sex partner &gt;&gt; Did you rebook the trip without telling me?</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">
      
    </span>
    <span class="s3">sex partner &gt;&gt; AGAIN?!?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">&lt;&lt; you’ll be okay!!!!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">&lt;&lt; ive got to move on and be who i am</span>
  <span class="s2">😓</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">sex partner &gt;&gt; Jaime I’m so confused.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">&lt;&lt; i just don't belong here i hope you understand</span>
  <span class="s2">😟</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">sex partner &gt;&gt; I really don’t. What’s going on?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">&lt;&lt; we might find a place in this world someday</span>
  <span class="s2">😪</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">&lt;&lt; but at least for now</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">&lt;&lt; i gotta go my own way</span>
  <span class="s2">😭😭</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">sex partner &gt;&gt; Did you just break up with me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">
    
    <em>sex partner &gt;&gt; JAIME LANNISTER</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">sex partner &gt;&gt; MARGE JUST TOLD ME WHAT THAT WAS FROM</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">sex partner &gt;&gt; TIK TOK AND HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL????</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">sex partner &gt;&gt; HOW OLD ARE YOU</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">&lt;&lt; can you come outside now? i miss you </span>
  <span class="s2">🥺🍑🍆</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i’ve been watching new girl so that’s we’re sex partner came from whoops</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Naked Challenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brienne’s birthday gift to Jaime.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is probably going to be the only chapter in Brienne’s POV so enjoy the inside of her mind and her pranking abilities :))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Brienne will never admit it, but secretly she loves the attention Jaime gives her as a result of TikTok. Not that it doesn’t mean some of the things he does makes her blood boil but the mushy stuff he transpired on her makes her heart melt. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>So since they had to cancel their trip to Dorne in honor of his birthday because they were stuck in quarantine, Brienne needed to make sure his birthday was special. And she thought maybe he’d like a taste of his own medicine. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>So while Jaime was in their home office on a business call, Brienne decided to FaceTime Margaery for some advice. She knew Margaery was a TikTok fanatic and would be more than happy to help Brienne out with her plan. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And she was right. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As soon as she broached the topic on TikTok, Margaery shrieked so loud Brienne thought Jaime would come running out of his office in a frenzy. Thankfully that didn’t happen.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Instead Margaery said she had the <em>perfect</em> idea.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The <em>walk in on your boyfriend naked challenge</em>. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Brienne had to give her props because she knew Jaime would <em>love </em>that idea. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But of course, she did her research. After Margaery hung up, Brienne opened up YouTube. She refused to download TikTok just to search up the videos she wants to replicate for Jaime when she could find video compilations of the challenge on YouTube. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She didn’t really need to watch a lot. The challenge was pretty straight forward. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>So she set her plan. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaime’s birthday fell on a Friday. So to make sure he was completely surprised, she decided to make her move Thursday night. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After Jaime’s last meeting of the day, Brienne lied and told him she had one more before she was all his for the night. Jaime pouted but conceded and told her he’ll spend his time waiting in beating her high score in <em>Call of Duty. </em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Not that he could but Brienne didn’t argue. She gave him a quick kiss and then dashed to the bedroom to get ready. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She waited anxiously until she heard the X-Box turn on before she stripped herself of her clothes and dug through her closet to find a towel. She wrapped the soft cotton tightly around her naked body and then grabbed her phone, making sure the lens was flipped away from herself. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hearing Jaime curse at the game from the living room, Brienne knew it was time. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With a shaky breath, she stepped in front of the mirror, quickly ran her fingers through the fluff of her blonde hair and pressed record. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Happy Birthday Jaime!” She smiled softly. “I hope you like your present.” Then she winked at the phone through the mirror and walked towards the door. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Very delicately, she twisted the knob and stepped out into the hallway until she was lurking in the kitchen. With the phone recording, she made sure the lens captured Jaime intently focused on the game, completely in his zone. His brow furrowed and his teeth biting hard on his bottom lip. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Brienne couldn’t help but smile. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then she slipped the towel off from around her body, and let it dangle off her forearm. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Jaime?” She said, standing completely naked in their living room while Jaime brutally slammed down on the controller’s buttons, muttering in his headset. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sweetling?” Jaime asked, his eyes not straining away from the TV. “I thought you were in a meeting.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Brienne flung the towel across the room until it landed on Jaime’s golden mop of curls. “<em>Brienne</em>! You—“ </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Frustrated, he ripped the towel off of his head and sharply turned his gaze towards her, his beautiful face twisted in a scowl. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Until he caught sight of her and his jaw completely dropped.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Brienne felt her cheeks start to burn as she gripped the phone tighter in her hand, double checking that it was capturing his reaction. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His piercing green eyes widened into two giant emeralds, his cheeks flushed at her lack of clothing. His fingers stopped slamming on the controller, letting it slip from his hands and drop onto the rug. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Brienne...” He murmured, his lips quivering. “Your naked.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Brienne thrust the phone out towards him, hoping he would understand the gesture, “Happy Birthday Jaime!” She announced, a bright smile plastered on her face. When he didn’t move an inch, keeping his bug eyes frozen on her frame, she offered in a small tone, “From... TikTok.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Smooth, </em>she thought, internally cringing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A moment before she was about to apologize because her self doubt was screeching in her mind that this was  the <em>worst</em> idea in the world, Jaime leaped off of the couch and pounced on her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As soon as his lips smashed against her own, she dropped the phone to slip her fingers in the silky curls of his hair. She went to deepen the kiss, thankful that her plan worked and Jaime didn’t hate his present, when Jaime pulled back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When her vision cleared up from his blinding kiss, he had the brightest smile lightening up his face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“How did you know this was <em>exactly </em>what I wanted for my birthday?” He asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Brienne shrugged, tightening her grip around his shoulders. “I had a hunch. Mostly guessed and figured you might enjoy...” Brienne gestured to her unclothed body, “this.” She finished, awkwardly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaime’s smile warped into his infamous charming smirk that made Brienne's knees wobble, “I always enjoy <em>this</em>. The fact that you did the challenge makes this the best quarantine birthday <em>ever</em>.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Really?” Brienne questioned once more, just for her peace of mind. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaime gave her a hard kiss, “Absolutely,” He whispered warmly against her lips.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then he pulled back just a little to grab her hand, “Now let’s finish the challenge.” He teased, and tugged her impatiently towards the bedroom. </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>little nervous posting this but it’s okay! this is all just silly fun hope you enjoy :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sigh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaime wants attention.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaime had his phone resting on his chest with the camera on and he was ready to press record.</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sitting across from him on the couch was Brienne, completely enthralled with her laptop. She’s been working for the past three hours while Jaime scrolled through TikTok. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He made sure the volume was low so he didn’t disturb her but also just in case he came across a video he wanted to replicate on Brienne. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And he absolutely did.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flipping the camera so it was facing Brienne, Jaime pressed record. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And then he made an exaggerated sigh, loud enough to fill the room. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>At first, nothing happened. He could have sworn he saw her lip twitch but her eyes didn’t stray from her laptop. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Frowning to himself, he sighed again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What, Jaime?” Brienne asked, her tone uninterested and not looking away from her work.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaime took a moment and then said, “Nothing.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Brienne huffed and turned her head towards him, the corners of her mouth quirking upwards. She raised an eyebrow, amused. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaime just shrugged, trying his hardest not to crack a smile.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then she rolled her eyes, slammed the laptop shut to place it on the coffee table, and leaped across the couch right on top of him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaime let out a, “<em>hmph</em>—” as her body crushed both him and his recording device. But he welcomed her weight happily as he wrapped his arms tightly around her frame and snuggled into her warmth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>This was all he wanted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> And he had TikTok to thank for that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Attention hog.” Brienne muttered fondly into the crook of his neck.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaime let out a sigh of content. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Mariposa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaime misses Brienne while in the shower.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>to the tune of Mariposa by Peach Tree Rascals</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"><span class="s1">&lt;&lt; i cant wait for you</span> <span class="s2">🥺</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
    <em>sex partner &gt;&gt; Why are you texting me while your in the shower?</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">&lt;&lt; to come my way</span> <span class="s2">🥰</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
    <em>sex partner &gt;&gt; I’m not joining you.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">&lt;&lt; i’ve been far away</span> <span class="s2">☹️</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
    <em>sex partner &gt;&gt; Jaime, your in the bathroom.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">&lt;&lt; but i’ll keep ruuuuunnnnning </span>
  <span class="s2">🏃🏼😋</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
    <em>sex partner &gt;&gt; Where are you going? It’s 10pm Jaime. Get out of the shower and come cuddle.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">&lt;&lt; coming </span>
  <span class="s2">🤗🤗🤗</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this is so short i’m sorry but i hope you liked it lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Think Of...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaime and Brienne try to read each other’s minds.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>since the semesters almost over and it looks like a second wave is coming, here’s another quarentine/TikTok trend!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaime propped his phone against the windowsill that faced their bed. </span>
  <span class="s1">He opened the TikTok app and went to start setting up the video. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After making sure the timer was on the right number and the screen had Brienne in its view, Jaime peaked behind him and asked, “You ready?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Brienne huffed in annoyance but still answered, “As I’ll ever be.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaime couldn’t help the giddiness that exploded in him as he pressed record and skidded back to the bed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Brienne hated TikTok and that was probably Jaime’s fault. During the beginning of quarantine, boredom made Jaime download the addicting app and was instantly hooked on creating the content that he was scrolling through. And what best way to do that then with his (sometimes) oblivious but </span><span class="s2">perfect</span> <span class="s1">girlfriend? </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This one was different though and he was so excited for what he would get out of it. Unlike the other times he has sprung his prank TikTok’s on Brienne, this time he actually <em>asked</em> for her to be in one. He wouldn’t tell her what she had to do, but he assured her it wouldn’t be anything embarrassing or something she was uncomfortable with. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He knew Brienne wouldn’t have an issue with it, as all she had to do was speak but she didn’t know that yet. He could see her lip tremble as the countdown ticked down to one before the video would start recording. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay,” Jaime started once the camera was rolling. He turned so he was completely facing Brienne, trying to put her at ease and forget that she was being filmed, “So I’m going to say, ‘think of a’ and we have to answer at the same time and try and say the same answer.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The crease in Brienne’s forehead crinkled as she digested his instructions. Tucking a loose blonde curl behind her ear, she kneaded her palms together. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“At the same time?” She questioned. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah.” Jaime replied with a soft smile on his face, “The trend is we have to read each other’s minds.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But Jaime,” She whined, as if he was supposed to know the rest of that sentence.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But Brienne,” He parroted in her same condescending tone, except he had a cheeky grin across his face while Brienne just looked horrified. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her eyes dashed from the phone to Jaime as if she was deciding something. He saw the moment she made the decision in those pretty pools of blue. Leaning over towards him, she cupped her right hand over her mouth so the camera couldn’t read her words and brought her palm to his ear. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know how to read minds.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaime couldn’t help the chortle that escaped his throat at her joke before he leaned back so she could join in with his laughter. But when he caught her eyes, they had grown twice in size and she was gnawing on her lower lip. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was being serious. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaime placed his hands on both her shoulders, really trying to conceal his laughter, “Brienne,” He stated, lightly, “no one does. It’s just a silly trend.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A beat passed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh,” She looked disappointment for a moment before her face broke out into a sheepish smile as her cheeks turned a pleasing pink. “I’m sorry. That was slow of me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A chuckle rolled off Jaimes tongue as he just waved a hand at her and swung his legs onto the side of the bed to stand up. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s definitely going into my drafts.” He muttered, teasingly. Their time had run out but that was a given, being as their first attempt was a little bit of a failure. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once he approached his phone, he drafted the video and set up the timer for another round. “Okay, part two.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">As soon as the timer counted down and he jumped back into bed, Jaime started once he heard the </span> <em><span class="s2">ding!</span> </em> <span class="s1">. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Think of a color,” He began with.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaime: “Blue.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Brienne: “Green.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaime couldn’t help the flutter that soared through his stomach, “Aw, we chose each other’s eyes.” He gushed warmly, frantically blinking and making doe eyes at her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Brienne’s pretty pink cheeks flushed deep red. She pulled down her sleeve on her </span> <span class="s2">KLU </span> <span class="s1">sweatshirt and swatted his crossed knee, “Shut up and say the next one, please.”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Always polite, his Brienne. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, think of a flower.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaime: “Rose.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Brienne: “Rose.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaime cheered at their match while Brienne winced, “Why did we both have to say that one?” She uttered.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They didn’t have the best history with roses. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, er... think of a famous knight!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaime: “The Blue Knight.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Brienne: “Goldenhand the Just.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Hey!” Jaime chided, a little upset because he was </span> <em> <span class="s2">sure </span> </em> <span class="s1">they’d have matching answers. “I only said that because I thought </span> <em> <span class="s2">you </span> </em> <span class="s1">were.”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Brienne’s eyebrows pinched together and Jaime almost laughed at the determination on her face, forgetting he was supposed to be crestfallen. But she’d never been this enthusiastic about a TikTok before.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“And I only said </span> <em> <span class="s2">that </span> </em> <span class="s1">because I thought </span> <em><span class="s2">you</span> </em> <span class="s1">were!”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Guess we kinda can read minds then.” He teased, his grin growing larger. Brienne just rolled her eyes. He glanced back at how much time they had left on the clock and figured they had time to do one more. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay last one. Think of... your favorite sport!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaime: “Sword-fighting!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Brienne: “Sword-fighting.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Ha!” Jaime cheered, pointing his finger at her. She had leaned away from him, startled by his reaction of their shared answer. “I knew we were soulmates!”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Brienne let out an incredulous guffaw, her shoulders shaking with laughter, “What?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”That’s what the trend is,” Jaime explained. He reached out for her hand and laced his fingers through hers, “If you say the same answers, your soulmates.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Brienne shook her head in amusement and Jaime noticed her lips curve upwards, “Jaime, I already knew that.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">He wasn’t prepared for that response. Sometimes he never is when it comes to Brienne. As much as she can be stubborn and serious, she always says the sweetest things to Jaime that makes him want to melt into a sea of blue. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“You did?” He asked. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Brienne squeezed his hand, her smile beaming brighter, “Of course I did!” </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Jaime gave her his proudest grin before he bundled her up in his arms and laid her against his chest. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Well, now we know for sure.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments are appreciated if you want to see jaime pranking brienne more! (bc this was seriously so much fun 🤗) hope you enjoyed!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>